Mind Over What Matters
by Sadie555
Summary: Still workin' on it. A group thereapist is molesting teens. This is a big Olivia story, and focuses a lot on the softer side of her. I hope that this story may work as an example for others to write ones similar to it. please, review.
1. Chapter 1

"Elliot, Olivia, I have a new case for you" Captain Craegan announced as he walked out of his office. "Fourteen year old girl found dead behind an office building on West Side Avenue."

"Anything else we need to know?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing more I can tell you. Just got this call in a few minutes ago. Get going, they're waiting for you." he urged.

With one last sip of coffee, Olivia grabbed the keys with her partner following close behind.

**West Side Avenue**

"Ok doc," Elliot said. "What can you tell us about this kid?"

"Beaten to death, temperature estimates TOD to be around 4:45pm. Oh, and she was on drugs. Found some Rittalin in her pocket."

"Rape kit?" Olivia asked the routine question.

"Positive for fluids. No one heard or saw anything."

"Well that makes sense" Detective Stabler continued. "Look at the times people work here." he pointed to the schedule on the outside of the building.

"Everyone is off work by 4:30" Olivia stated, following her partner. "The killer knew what he was doing."

"Yeah either that or just good timing." Elliot responded.

"Good timing or not, if everyone left on time, he'd still have a maximum of 15 minutes to get the job done."

"But these days people might be leaving early for their summer vacations" The detectives were thinking. Hard. Benson wrote the names and phone numbers that were listed on the schedule.

"Let's find out."

**Squadroom**

The next day Benson and Stabler sat at their desks calling the people on the list.

"Hi you've reached the West Side Adolecence Counciling service, office of Carole Patterson. I'm currently on vacation from July second through July six-teenth, -"

Elliot hung up the phone. "Another vacation" he announced.

"That's seven out of nine so far." Benson said, checking Carole off the list, and was about to call Amy Willows when Craegan appeared.

"Just spoke to a principal at PS 115. A student never showed up for class today, fits the description of the victim."

Elliot nodded and hung up his phone again. "Well, Michael Jones is out, too, ready for school, Liv?"

**PS 115**

"That's her." she ID'd the photo "Jamie was here yesterday. She seemed to get more and more distracted as the day went on. Was more hyperactive than normal." her teacher, Ms. Browne said.

"Was she usualy active?" Detective Benson asked.

The teacher sighed. "Jamie was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder a few years ago."

"That explains the Rittalin" Stabler said.

"She was trying to ween off the medicine. Other kids thought she took em' to get high. She was seeking pleanty of counciling, both from our school phychiatrist and outside sources."

"Do you know what outside services she recived?" Olivia wanted to know

"She said she had a group thereapy session once or twice a week at West Side Adolecence Counciling at about 3:00pm."

"So she talked to you about it?" Elliot asked.

"Only for a moment. She would come in certain days without her homework. Her explanation was that she couldn't concentrate because her meds wore out right after counciling."

"Does she have any friends?"

"She talked a little about some of the girls in her group, other than that she had none."

"Did she tell you the names?"

"The only one Ican remember is Ashley Waters. I wish I could help you more, but I have a class I need to attend."

"We understand, thank you for your time." Decective Stabler said.

"Let's find this Ashley Waters. Maybe she knows something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Waters' Home**

The two stood on the stoop of the Waters' home, the chime of the doorbell sounded inside. After a few seconds, the doorknob turned, and the door was opened by a young boy.

"Mom!" he called as soon as he saw them.

"Who's there Benny?" his mother called back.

"I dunno. I think it's police." he said. His mother appeared in the doorway.

"Ok, Ben, go set the table and get washed up." she ordered her son, pushing him on. Then, to the detectives "May I help you two?"

"We're looking for Ashley Waters." Elliot said.

Mrs. Waters paused a moment, before saying "Uh, yeah. Yes, of coarse. Come in." she said politely. "Ashley! Get over here."

"It's alright, take your time ma'am." Olivia said.

"Mom, can't it wait! I'm triyng to do homework...Oh, never mind I can't concentrate anyways." _Thump thump thump thump bang..._

Ashley stomped down the stairs, obviously annoyed. She slowed down, however, when she encountered the detectives.

"I didn't do it! Whatever it is, I-"

"Ashley!" her mother interrupted. "Just be quiet and listen, can't you do that just once?" she asked sharply.

"Ok ok mom, gees! You don't have to yell at me. What the heck is going on? Am I in trouble for something?" the girl went on.

"Ashley, it's alright. You're not in trouble, we just want to ask you some questions-" Benson started

"About what?" she asked. "Oh, cool shoes. My friend got some that look almost exactly like them-"

"Did you take your medicine?" her mother questioned.

"Oh my gosh! I swear, I totaly forgot. Is it too late?"

Mrs. Waters sighed. "Oh well, we can't worry about that right now. Just listen to what these people are trying to talk to you about." She turned to Benson and Stabler. "I'm really very sorry about her behavior."

"No need to apoligize." Elliot said.

"Ashley, bring them into the living room. I have to go serve dinner." she left for the kitchen "Benny? Benjamin, get down off that chair before you fall and hurt yourself!"

When all three were settled in the living room, Olivia began.

"Ashley, you attened the West Side Adolecent Counciling-"

"Ugh, yeah." she groaned.

"You don't like it?" Stabler asked. Ashley shook her head.

"I mean, the average teen probibly hates it otherwise anyway, but this is the worst group thing yet."

"Why's that?" Olivia continued.

"Well, the guy there, the thereapist I mean, he's..." she laughed nervously. "Weird. Yeah."

"What's so weird about him?"

"Um, he like, " another nervous laugh "He makes some girls...you know. Do it. With him."

"Has he ever made you?" Elliot said cautiously. He felt as though he may be in more unstable territory now.

Ashley shook her head. "Ew, no, thank goodness. I've seen him though. In fact, one time he actualy made me take a picture of Karen Bishop and him, for him. Of coarse, he forgot to get it from me."

"Do you still have it?" Olivia was hoping.

"Unfortunently, yes. I stuffed it way way back into my drawer, in case he ever asked about it. I thought if I kept quiet about it, he wouldn't make me do it too. Hold on, let me get it." Ashley jumped up from the couch and ran up to her room, only to return moments later with a picture in her hand. "Here, take it. I want it back before my next session, in case he asks for it then."

"Ashley, you may not go back." Elliot told her.

"What?" a worried look took over her face. "But, I...I have to!"

"Sweetheart, you don't want to go back. This man is hurting people." Olivia explained.

"But if I don't go back I have to go to a special school next year. My mom said. This was my last try, if it didn't work out, she'd send me to a new school."

Olivia took out her buisness card. "Listen, we'll get that figured out, alright. If this man ever touches you, you call this number right away, understand?"

The teen just nodded, watching the detectives leave.

_ok, how do you like it? please review. I'll take into consideration what anyone says. just let me know if you're interested in this story or not._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bishop Home**

A woman answered the knocks on her front door. "May I help you?"

"We're looking for Karen Bishop." Elliot said, flashing his badge.

"Please, come inside." she motioned them in, and closed the door behind them. "Karen is downstairs." Benson and Stabler followed her down. "There she is. Karen?" Karen had curly, brown hair and sat in baggy shorts and a t-shirt. She sat on the couch absorbed in the tv. "Karen." her mother stated again. Still, the teen stared midlessly at the tv. "Karen!"

She broke her concentration. "What? What? What's going on?"

"These police wish to talk to you."

"About what?" Karen asked with a nervous look. Benson took out a photo she had found of the so-called thereapist that was seen in the photo taken by Ashley.

"Do you recognize this man?" she asked her.

Karen looked at it, and hesitated, before responding "no."

"Sure about that? Why don't you take another look." Elliot said.

"No! I said I don't know him. Now please, just leave me alone."

Her mother, however, thought otherwise.

"Don't lie to these people Karen! That's John Bailey. Her thearapist." she stated.

"Mom! Just shut up!" her daughter yelled.

"Don't you dare talk me me that way. And with company too, honestly, I-"

"Be quiet mom! Just shut up!"

"We're going to have a talk later on about your punnishment for acting out like this." Mrs. Bishop began.

"Mrs. Bishop, why don't we go upstairs and talk." Elliot suggested. The woman took a deep breath, but cooperated.

With those two gone, Olivia took her chance to talk to Karen alone.

"So you don't know him?" she asked one more time, as she sat down beside her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know him" she said rather quickly.

"Well, maybe this will sharpen your memory." she said, showing Karen the picture Ashley had taken. Karen grabbed it in panick.

"Where did you get this?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you want to tell me anything, Karen?" Olivia asked her gently.

The young girl took a deep, shaky breath and focused her attention back to the tv. Benson took the remote from nearby and switched it off, then put it down and took Karen's hand in her grasp. A tear fell down the girl's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Then she seemed to stare as though the television was still on.

"Karen? Tell me what happend." Olivia said again softly.

"I don't want to talk about it" she responded quickly, and almost in-audiably.

"I know, sweetheart. Just take me through it one time." She squeezed her hand. More tears came down the girls trembling face, but Karen didn't bother to wipe them away. Olivia rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

"He said it was part of our thearapy!" she confessed. "I mean, I didn't want to do it, but that's how I feel with most of the stuff that thearapists tell me to do."

"What did he do?" Olivia asked.

"He made me..." she broke down into a sob. "let him touch me." another sob "and then he made me lick him"

"Karen, did he rape you?" she said gently. The girl nodded, and choked on a sob, before falling into Olivia's arms. "Shh. It's ok, honey."

"Why did I have to be born with this stupid problem?" came her muffled voice.

"You don't have a stupid problem. Many people have ADD."

"But if I didn't have it, none of this would have happend"

"Listen to me, Karen. This is not your fault. Understand?"

The girl nodded. She began to calm down, though still tearful.

_I'm currently working on the fourth chapter. But in order to make this story one of my best, I like to write only when I have good "vibes" (in other words, when I'm in the mood or have an idea) I'll try to keep updating as much as possible, but I'm not about to post a chapter which is only a few sentences in length. the reviews are helpful. Thanks to krazypirategurl, svu101, and Rox88. please keep them comming. _


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot and Olivia left the Bishop home. Niether was smiling. Unfortunently, John had raped her over a week ago. She had already gone in for a "morning-after" pill. No evidence would still be present. Elliot had informed her mother. No one was happy.

"Here, I'll drive" Elliot said, holding his hand out for the keys. Well, there was no way Olivia would turn down that offer. She tossed them over.

Once in the car, Olivia spoke. "The only way that this guy can get time behind bars is if the fluids found in Jamie are a match, or we find another victim of his." Her partner agreed, nodding. However, Benson spotted Karen running out of the house. "Hold on" she said, getting out.

"Detective!" Karen called hurrying towards her.

"Karen, slow down, it's ok." Olivia said, holding her hands out signaling for her to take her time.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but there's another girl. I talked to her this morning." she looked around cautiously before saying softly, "She said he hurt her too."

"Ok do you know her name?" the detective asked her.

"Heather...Mesh? Maybe. Something like that."

"Thank you, Karen. You've really helped a lot." She nodded and walked self-contiously back to her front door.

**Squadroom**

"How'd the visits go?" the captain asked when they returned.

"Well, we got one girl who says he raped her, and also says he hurt another girl, a Heather Mesh maybe." Elliot informed him.

"Have we found this guy yet?" he wanted to know.

Fin stepped up. "I've been doing some research on him." He turned to Olivia and Elliot "I have a list of the girls in the group for you two" he handed the print-outs, then turned back to the captain. "and records are showing he lives about a mile from his office. Waterview Apartments, room 307."

"Great. Benson, find out where Heather is and see what you can get from her. Tutuola, you can check on the appartment. Elliot, I want to see you in my office."

_I know, short chapter. I think I have pleanty of problems with this story already, but I just want to write it before I make any drastic changes. Get my main idea out. Please, your comments are much appriciated._


	5. Chapter 5

Benson checked the list Fin had given to her.

Heather Mesh: 16 years old diagnosed ADD 1 year ago lives at 26 Mulbury Ave.

That was all she needed. She set the GPS in the car to the address and followed. Soon, she rounded a corner, and looked on the map to find the blinking star just one block away. When Olivia reached the small house she parked and began walking up to the door, before hearing the vioce of a young girl laughing just nextdoor. She was on a cell phone and was walking right towards her. When the teen saw Benson, she stopped and spoke into the phone "Uh, Jess, I gotta go...yeah. Bye" and flipped it shut.

"Are you Heather Mesh?" Detective Benson asked her.

"Yeah..." she answered slowly. "Why?" the detective showed Heather her badge.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, I'm with the Special Victims Unit. I'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" she looked nervous, as most kids did when she told them this.

"This may not be the best place. Is this your home?" Olivia asked, pointing to the house the GPS star had been blinking on. Heather nodded, and took out a key from her pocket, and heading for the door.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No." Benson assured her, following her into the house.

"Have a seat in the living room" she motioned to the first room on the left.

"Where's your mother and father?"

"My mom's away for a few months. My dad's home, but he's probibly drunk as a skunk. Upstairs sleeping maybe. Don't worry, a bomb could go off without waking him up. I need to go get a glass of water real quick."

"I understand" Olivia said, smiling, as she sat down on a green couch with red roses printed all over it. She heard a medicine bottle shaking in the kitchen before the girl returned to the room. "Heather, why don't you sit down." she suggested. The teen shrugged, but obeyed, taking up half of a loveseat sitting a few feet away.

"You have group therapy that you attend to with John Baily, correct?" she began.

"Yes, how do you know this stuff?" Heather responded with a worried look.

"We have resources." Olivia explained. "Heather, has John ever...hurt you in any way?" Heather was silent. Unresponsive. Her eyes darted around the room, as though she was remembering things, but in the end, she barely shrugged as an answer. "Has he touched you?" This time, she was completely still. "I know this is hard for you, but if he hurt you then we need to put him in jail."

"I- I should get started on my homework." she stutterd.

"Heather, come on. Tell me what happend." Benson said gently.

"He made me have sex with him, ok? That's all. It was supposed to be part of the thearapy." the teen was obviously uncomfortable.

"That's called rape, honey, and it's against the law. Did he do anything else?" Olivia stood up and walked over to her.

She hesitated. "No"

"Sweatheart, I know it may be embarrassing, but let me help you."

Heather turned away from her. "I don't...I don't need your help."

"Heather, please." the detective nearly begged. The kid turned around, facing Olivia. It was now appearent that she had been crying.

"He made me lick him." she whispered. Benson nodded.

"Ok. When did this happen?" she placed her hand over the girl's.

"Last night"

"Have you seen a doctor since then?" Heather shook her head numbly. "Why don't you head over there now."

"No, I'm alright" Heather said in panick. "Besides, I can't drive yet. I wouldn't know what to do anyways."

"You still need to be checked out, honey." Olivia told her.

"What would they do?" Heather asked, fear in her eyes. The detective sat down next to her.

"They'll probibly do a rape kit. Collect DNA samples, look for any evidence left from him." The teen shook her head.

"I don't want to." she said softly, another tear comming down. Olivia held her hand.

"Would you like me to come with you?" she asked. Heather nodded.

"Detective Benson, I'm scared" she said honestly, crying softly. Benson took her in her arms.

"It's ok." she soothed, and soon her crying subsided. "Ready to go now?" Bravely, Heather nodded and followed her out to the car.

_So, how is it?_


	6. Chapter 6

Heather sat, waiting in the doctor's room. There was a knock on the door, before the doctor came in.

"Hello. Are you Heather? I'm Dr. Katz. If you could undress and put on this gown we'll get started in just a minute." She placed the gown on the table and left the room. Heather looked uncomfortable, and remained still.

"Do...do I have to take off...everything?" she asked Benson.

The detective nodded. "Would you like me to leave while you dress?" Heather shrugged, an obvious yes. Olivia nodded in acknowledgement. "Knock when you're ready." she told her, and quietly left the room. As soon as she got out, her cell phone rang. "Benson" she answered. It was the captain.

"Olivia, I hate to do this to ya, but Maureen is really sick in the hospital. I let Elliot off the case. Fin will be working with you for the rest of it."

Benson paused, but then spoke. "Ok. I'm having a rape kit done on Heather." she informed him.

"Good. See ya back at the station." he hung up. There was then a knock on the door.

"Heather?" Olivia called gently. "Are you done?" She heard crying inside. "Heather I'm comming in." she said, opening the door just enough for her to get in. Heather sat on a chair, dressed in the gown. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Oh honey." she said softly.

"I don't want to do this." she sobbed, hugging herself.

"It'll be ok. You can do this, sweetheart." Olivia took her hand. She cried some more. "I know, I know. Shhh." she soothed, leading her over to the table, and helping her up onto it. "I'm going to be right here the whole time." the detective re-assured her. The teen nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Heather asked her. Olivia's face softened. This girl was nearly trembling.

"No. It can be uncomfortable though." The girl was breathing quickly. "Heather, you'll be ok." she told her. Olivia patted behind hre on the table. "Here, lie down." she suggested.

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"Just relax." Benson said softly, and Heather let the detective help her lie back. "Take some deep breaths. " With Benson by her side, Heather was able to close her eyes and try to relax.

Then the doctor returned. She asked a few questions, before taking a UV light and searching for fluids. She searched head to toe for any trace that her attacker may have left behind, and Olivia made conversation with Heather durring the pelvic to keep her mind off of it. When it was finaly over, they grabbed their belongings to go.

"You were very brave in there." Detective Benson told her as they left. Heather laughed with doubt. "No, I mean it. Do you know there are many grown women who can't do what you just did? I'm talking about people in their 30s and 40s." she said as an example.

The 16 year old nodded silently, and said "I just want to go home."

_Thank you to Mrs. Detective Billy Martin for her nice review, along with aBbY oLiViA eR sVu._


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: I have an idea, but I'm working on getting it to fit with the story so far. Parts of the story may change slightly, but until then, some parts of the story may not even make much sense. I will do my best to keep the story intresting to read as I make these changes. I also decided that I'll post whatever I write down. So even though this is the shortest post I've had so far, you can know as much about the story as I do.  
_

**Squadroom**

Hot, black, bitter energy sat in a cup on Benson's desk. She'd had three cups of it already, and it hadn't changed her state of mind a bit. Still, somehow, the liquid seemed to convince her to drink it more and more. Her cup was now almost empty again.

"More coffee?" Fin asked. Mr. Bailey had not been at his appartment. There was no trace of him yet.

"Sure" Olivia gave in to the temptation. She handed him her cup. "Thanks."

The captain came out from his office. "Warner just called. She said she found something you guys may be interested in. I told her you guys were on your way."

Detective Tutuola glanced at Benson, a puzzled look in his eyes, as he handed her the cup of coffee. She shrugged. "Let's go." she told him.

**Warner's**

"Here's something you'll want to know." Melanie said, leading them to a table with evidence on it. She pointed to a shirt. It was a plain pink t-shirt. In fact, it looked just like any other shirt.

"What's so great about it?" Olivia asked.

"It has DNA on it." she told them. "Saliva. It's hard to see, but there's blood present. "

"Could be Mr. Bailey's." Fin stated.

Warner shook her head. "I ran the sample and it came up female."

"Well, maybe it's Jamie's. She was beaten to death." Olivia suggested.

"I tested the sample with her blood. No match. I can tell you, however, that there were traces of Rittalin in her system."

"Looks like one of our girls had some issues with Jamie." Fin concluded. Benson agreed.

"Let's get some more DNA samples."


	8. Chapter 8

The two detectives sat back at the squadroom looking at their list of girls in the therapy group.

"Ok, so out of the nine girls how many take Rittalin?" Fin asked. Liv skimmed it.

"There's Jamie, Ashley, Heather, and one other girl named Alex." She replied.

"I'll call the lab doing the rape kit and see if we can get a match. Then I'll head back to see Ashley. Meanwhile, why don't you go see Alex." He told her.

"Alright. I'll see you later" she said.

**Alex's House**

"Are you Alex Brady?" Benson asked the 14 year old who answered the door. She flashed her badge.

"Uh..uhhh yeah." Alex said. "Come in." With that kind of response, Benson was a little more convinced that this could be the girl. She entered the home.

"Why don't you sit down?" Olivia suggested. The teen looked uncomfortable. She sat crossing her legs, slightly squirming around. "You alright?" the detective asked her.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine." she said.

"Ok, do you know this girl?" Benson questioned, holding up a picture of Jamie on the autopsy table.

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. It's Jamie! What happened to her?" she asked in disbelief. She squirmed a bit more.

" I was hoping you may be able to tell me." Detective Benson told her.

The girl looked at her with even more shock. "You think_ I _did that? No! I swear! I didn't." she cried.

"Are you sure? Because there were traces of Rittalin in the blood we found on her shirt. You take Rittalin, don't you?" she pushed Alex harder.

"No! I-I mean yes...but I swear to you, I didn't do it! Please, you have to believe me!" she said, tears in her eyes. She was wiggling like a worm now. "What can I do to prove it?" she begged.

"All I need is a DNA sample." Olivia told her.

"Fine."

"We need to do this down at the station." the detective replied.

"Wh-what? Wait. Why can't we do it right here?"

"We need a blood sample." she informed her. Alex sighed. Tears came down her face.

"Ok, but can we hurry up?" she finaly gave in.

"What's the rush, Alex?" Benson said in an accusing voice.

"I just want to get it over with." she answered. Olivia nodded.

"Let's go." The girl remained in her seat. "Come on, Alex. Let's go." she ordered her, sternly.

Reluctantly, Alex stood up. She gasped with horror when she looked at her seat. A big red stain was soaked in the middle, and another was soaked into her pants.

"Oh shoot." she screamed in a whisper. She avioded eye contact with Benson.

"Where are some towels?" Olivia asked her.

"I... I-I mean, they're in the hallway closet." she said, hiding her face in her hands. Benson walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go get changed. I'll try and clean it up." Alex accepted the offer and ran to her room.

When she finished with the couch, the detective went in the direction Alex had run. While stepping lightly, she heard faint crying. Olivia knocked on the door. "Alex?"

"What?" she shouted from behind the door.

"Sweetheart, can I come in?" The lock on the door clicked, and Alex opened the door. Red streaks took the path of her tears. "The couch is clean. No one would ever know what happened."

"Thanks" the girl sniffled. She sat on her bed, back towards the detective. "I guess you got your blood sample." she joked.

"Yes, well, unfortunently, menstral blood usualy isn't accepted." Olivia smiled sympatheticly. The girl sighed. "Honey, there's nothing you need to be embarrassed about." There was a moment of silence. Finaly, Olivia spoke again. "I'll tell you a secret. Same type of thing happened to me once durring an interrogation with a criminal."

Alex turned around. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm." Benson nodded.

"What'd you do?"

"Well, there was not much to do. Sure, I suffered some embarrassment in front of the guy. But you know what? I decided that it didn't really matter what he thought. Most guys don't understand it anyway. Instead of letting it make me feel embarrassed, I let it show him how proud I was just to be a woman. It's something a man will never get to expirience."

"Lucky them" Alex retorted.

_Not done with this chapter yet. _


	9. Chapter 9

Benson sighed as she sat at her desk in the squadroom. Alex had been hummiliated, but somehow it seemed as though Olivia had been able to keep it from being to awkward for her. But that was a few weeks ago. Today the lab results would be in. Fin entered.

"Liv. DNA tests are back." he reported.

"and?" Benson felt if she didn't hear the news soon she'd go crazy.

"Negative for Alex..." he said. "But positive for Ashley."

"Ashley?" Olivia gasped. She took the papers from the detective's hands for proof. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You comming?" Fin asked her.

"To where?"

"We gotta arrest her."

Benson sighed again, much deeper this time. She hated when cases involved kids.

**Waters' Home**

Fin banged on the door. "Mrs. Waters! Police!" BANG, BANG, and on the third BANG, Mrs. Waters opened the door.

"Detectives, please! Do we really need the attention?" She complained to them.

"Mrs. Waters, is Ashley here?" Benson asked.

"Why, no, she went to thearapy. She'll be back in about a half an hour though. Is something wrong?"

"Ma'am, why don't you come with us?" Olivia replied.

"Hold on. Benny! Benny, come, hurry, we have to go out right now." She called for her son, who came running within moments.

"Where are we going, mommy?" he asked.

"We're just going to go with these nice policemen. Come on now, let's go." his mother said, taking his hand and rushing him along.

"Counciling?" Liv whispered to her partner, "I thought Mr. Bailey wasn't in town." Fin nodded in agreement to her questioning.

"Let's see if he's there." he whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

**West Side Adolecence Counciling**

Fin opened the door to John Bailey's office and found a group of girls sitting alone.

"Mom?" Ashley said, getting up from a couch. "What's happening?" Then she looked at the detectives. Olivia caught her eye. Benson knew this must be humiliating for her, but she also knew that the girl had commited a murder, and her job was to arrest, not to help.

"Ashley Waters, you are under arrest for the murder of Jamie-" Benson began.

"No!" She cried. "Mom?"

"What are you talking about detective?" her mother demanded an answer.

"We found DNA -Ashley's DNA- on a piece of Jamie's clothing." Fin explained.

"But...that can't be!" her mother said softly in disbelif.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Waters." Olivia said to her with a stern tone in it that dared the lady to protest.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Fin continued the routine statement, and took Ashley outside.

"Mommy where's Ashley going?" Benny asked, running up to his mother. Mrs. Waters said nothing to her son. "Mommy?" The boy looked to her for any sign of acknowlegement. "Mommy? Are you crying?" he asked, and tears began to fill his eyes too. "Mommy what's happening?" he cried, hugging her leg, and she picked him up, and hugged him back.

Meanwhile, Benson looked at the situation in front of her. The group of girls sat staring, in shock. Some were begining to cry. Olivia sighed.

"Ok, girls. Where is John Bailey?" she asked. Benson looked from girl to girl. All were scared, embarressed, and shocked. Most however, had held themselves together, and stopped themselves from crying. Only one had let it go. Olivia turned to her first. It was Heather. She sat down next to Heather. Another spoke then.

"All he said was that he was going to be late. He hasn't come yet." she said. Benson could have sworn she saw relief in her eyes, though she was very tense, but then Olivia nodded.

"Ok, thank you." She took out a walkie-talkie. "Fin, John hasn't come yet." she warned him.

"I'll call for back-up." his vioce came through.

Heather began to sob. "Oh gosh Heather, just be quiet!" another girl yelled at her with disgust.

"All right, let's just keep calm." Olivia held up both her hands. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked the girl who had just yelled.

"Nicole...and I'm sick of Heather being such a cry-baby. Gees! Everyone knows that this stupid pervert made us do stuff. I mean, it was illegal." her voice lowered. "Right?"

Benson nodded. "Nicole, everyone deals with it differently, ok? I understand you're upset." Nicole rolled her eyes, but did not have another outburst after that. They all heard sirens comming from the street. Elliot came into the room. "Hey." Liv greeted. "How's Maureen?"

"She's doing better. There're officers surrounding the building, and some hiding a few blocks away in all directions." he replied. Benson noticed Heather breathing heavily again.

"Elliot, can you stay with these girls?" she asked him. He nodded. "Hey," she whispered to the girl, "come on, honey. Let's go somewhere more private, ok?" She put her arm around Heather and helped her go into a back room. There, she closed the door, and helped her lie down. "Heather, why are you breathing so hard?" Olivia asked, smoothing the girl's hair out of her face.

"I...I...think...I'm having...a panick attack" she answered.

"Ok, just try to calm down, honey, alright?" Olivia told her, searching franticly for a bag for her to breathe into.

"Is...is he...going...to get us?" she gasped out between breaths.

"No. No, honey I'm not going to let him get you." Benson shook her head. "Shhh. Calm down sweetheart. Do you have a history of panick attacks?" she asked, and grabbed a pillow from a nearby chair.

Heather nodded. "I'm sorry." she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, Heather, I don't want you to get any more upset, alright? Just try and calm down. I want you to try breathing through this pillow." she said, and placed the pillow over the girl's face. Heather grabbed the pillow with all of her might and began to breathe through it. After about five minutes, her breathing began to slow down. "That's it, honey. Just keep breathing through it." She heard muffled cried beneath the pillow. "Sweetheart, you need to stop crying. That's only going to make it worse. You're going to be ok." Five minutes later, the girl dropped the pillow, exhausted.

"I'm really tired." she said, her eyes closed. Olivia sighed. "Ok, you're going to be just fine." _She probably needs to sleep_, Benson thought, and took the pillow Heather had dropped, gently lifted her head, and placed the pillow underneath.

_Thank you to krazypirategurl for her continuous reviewing. You've really kept me going._


	11. Chapter 11

**West Side Adolecence Counciling**

It was now 4:20. Heather and Olivia had been in the back room for at least 15 minutes. There was a knock on the door.

"Liv," It was Elliot "They've spotted the guy. He got away, but they think he's still hiding somewhere in the building."

"Ell, I can't leave Heather." Benson replied.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a panick attack. She's worn out, and pretty sleepy right now."

"Can you help her up?"

"Hold on." Olivia shook the girl shouldn't gently. "Heather" she said softly. The girl moaned. "If I help you, do you think you can get up?" She seemed to be disoriented. Every few seconds, she would grab Benson's arm or put her palms flat on the floor, as if she were trying to stable herself. "Heather?" Liv repeated.

"Mouth's dry." she mumbled. "Dizzy."

"Elliot, I think she's almost half asleep. She's in no condition to move, even with my help, she can't even feel stable lying down."

"Ok, ok. Uh," there was a pause behind the door. "Does the door lock from the inside?" he finaly asked.

The detective looked at the handle on the door. There was a bolt lock and a lock for the knob. "Yeah, there are two, plus a chain." She replied.

"Why don't you stay in there? Try to keep Heather quiet. Lock the door, and I'll signal you when the cost is clear."

"I can't do that! This is a dangerous situation. You know that if possible we need to remove everyone from the premisis..." Benson began to protest.

"Do you really think she's gonna be safe when she doesn't even feel safe lying down? I'm not going to let you carry someone out here when this guy could be around any corner. You don't have a vest on. She can't defend herself. At least this way there's a door between you and him. Just, stay in there."

_I know, again, short chapter. I'll get some more up soon. I have a headache. Thanks to KaydenceRei_ _and Angie for their reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

**West Side Adolecence Counciling**

The 16 year-old blinked her eyes. She tried to sit up, to look around and see where she was. A gentle hand weighed her down. Heather followed the hand to the person it belonged to. "Detective Benson?" she said, her voice as dry as her mouth.

"Shh." Olivia quieted her. "Why don't you try going back to sleep?" she suggested as softly as she could. A puzzled look formed in Heather's eyes.

"Why? What's happening?" the teen asked, her voice growing ever so slightly with each question she asked. There was a thump outside the door, and they both froze. Heather's breathing quickened again. There was another thump. "Detective Benson, I'm scared." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, watching Benson for any move. Olivia had paused, and was thinking a mile a minute. "Detec-" the teen began again, but Liv interrupted her.

"Ok, ok. Shh." She finaly said. " Heather, I want you to hide behind that couch." she pointed. The trembling girl nodded her understanding. "Take the pillow with you. If you begin to breathe fast again, use it. Now go!" Olivia quietly screamed. Heather jumped up and ran to the couch, ducking behind it silently. The detective took out her walkie-talkie. "This is Detective Benson. I'm located within a backroom in 314. Are any officers stationed near my position? Please respond as quietly as you can." she asked in a whisper.

"Detective, we have no officers at that current position. Stay where you are, we are sending back-up." the voice came through loud and clear. Too loud.

There was a bang on the door that rattled the chain, one of the few locks that seperated the two girls from this dangerous man. Detective Benson could hear the young girl breathing faster and faster from behind the couch. _Please use the pillow_, she thought to herself. Another loud bang sent a picture that had been hanging peacefuly on the wall down to the floor with a crash. Heather sounded like a speeding train. If she was using the pillow, it wasn't helping. A third big bang loosend the door handle. _Where are they? Where is the back-up? _She asked herself. Another bang. The door handle was nearly falling off. All that was left was the bolt. She could hear the wood crack as each bang pounded it with more and more force. At the last moment, Olivia jumped behind the couch with Heather. The door flung open, barely intact. Benson heard Heather scream, and clamped her hand over her mouth. This was not what she wanted to do, considering the girl was still hyperventilating. Suddenly, they heard gunshots. Heather jumped, but Benson held her tight.

A man moaned with pain, and the floor vibrated as something heavy fell. "Suspect has been wounded I repeat, suspect has been wounded and is down." they heard someone say. Olivia let go of Heather, and the girl gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's ok Heather." She comforted her in her arms. The teen began to sob, and wrapped her arms around the one who had kept her safe through her nightmare. "Shh. It's over now. It's gonna be ok." Benson soothed.

_Thanks to VeraN, StablerGirl4Eva, and to both Angie and krazypirategurl for sticking with me through so many chapters. There should still be another chapter or two left in this story._


	13. Chapter 13

**West Side Adolecence Counciling  
**

Once outside, Olivia helped Heather find the ambulence which had come mainly for the suspect's gunshot wound. After she made sure that Heather was comfortable, she made her way over to her own squad.

"Olivia!" the captain yelled, in what seemed to be a relieved tone. "You alright?"

Benson met up to him. "Yeah, cap. I'll be fine. Hey, do you know where Ashley is?"

"You mean the girl who was arrested? She was taken back to the station. Why?"

"I just want to talk to her." she replied.

"Go ahead, they said they had some waiting time. You could probibly still get there with time to spare."

"Thanks" the detective nodded, and was on her way.

**Station House**

"Hi, can you tell me where I can find Ashley Waters?" Benson asked at the front desk.

"Sure, room 10." the lady replied.

Olivia walked to room 10, knocked, and then opened the door. Ashley sat frowning with her arms crossed in the metal chair. Fin was with her.

"Oh great, another cop." the girl said sarcasticly. "What do you want? Or are you actualy going to cuff me?"

"No." Olivia answered calmly, shutting the door. "I just want to know why."

"Why what?" Ashley seemed oblivious of the situation.

"Why you killed Jamie."

The teen sat there silent, thinking over the question for the perfect reply. Benson waited patiently. After a few moments, the troubled girl spilled her motive.

"She had just been raped." She paused, waiting for a reaction, but both detectives remained quiet, so she continued. "She came to tell me. Like, she thought I wanted to listen to her vent. Said she was going to tell her parents. I couldn't let her."

"Why?" Liv asked gently, a puzzled look on her face.

Ashley paused, and blinked a few times. She choked on a small sob before she responded. "Because if word got out this...this - this pervert - was doing something illegal, the therapy group would stop and my mom would send me to the stupid new school!" she took a deep breath, anger in her eyes. "I did everything my mom told me to. But she said if I couldn't finish this therapy, she'd send me there." Her anger grew. "I was so close, but of coarse this sicko had to come and ruin my chances." tears were streaming down her face. Olivia was nodding with her understanding. She sympathised for this girl, but at the same time, she knew that Ashley had murdered someone, and that was wrong. But what she hated, was that John Bailey was really responsible. Though it would never pass in court, she knew that Ashley was right. If he hadn't raped and molested this group, she would not have killed Jamie.

But, she decided to say something different to the teen crying in front of her. "Ashley, do you really think that jail is better than that school?" This made Ashley begin to sob. At that, the detective decided she'd better leave the arrestment to Fin, and walked out of the room.

_Thanks to the review from toni boni 3, and some consistant reviewers: KaydenceRei, svu101, VeraN, StablerGirl4Eva and krazypirategurl. Special thanks to Angie, for reminding me about Ashley. I think I was planning on explaining waht happened to her, but it was in the back of my mind. Angie, never apoligize for asking questions. And despite what some people may say, there is no such thing as a stupid question. :-) (Just stupid people asking them :-P Just kidding)  
_


End file.
